Where Is He Now?
by Calamity42
Summary: What happened to Crona's father? T for drinking and language Ch. 3 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**Where Is He Now?**

Lance was sitting in the bar, drowning his sorrows dreaming, wishing, hoping, that he could go back, to see Him, to see Crona again. He knew his son would have forgotten about him, he was sure She had made him forget, he wasn't dumb. He had hoped one day he could go back, get his son, teach him to play baseball, ride a bike, learn to play the guitar like his father had and his grandfather before him.

He knew though, that it was too late, that he chose Her, that she kicked him out into the world and took his son with her. He hated her so much now, couldn't believe someone could do that to somebody. Just kick them out, not caring for their well being or what happened to them. It was funny though, because he left her a reminder that he was there, with her once, and that was in the form of Crona. Crona looked just like Lance, but he had dark blue hair that covered one eye, with those same big blue eyes that could show pity and anger easily.

He knew he had to go back, to see Crona, to hold him and tell him that it was okay, that he didn't have to worry about Medusa anymore. That he would be a good parent, a father... So, he put down his liquor, grabbed his black leather jacket, and set out for that mansion he hated so much.

* * *

**AN: Hey Calamity here! This is my first story here on Fanfiction! YAY! I had this on my mind for awhile and it wouldn't go away so i thought why not?**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated (Constructive Critisism would be great too!) and tell me where I should take this story.**

**Calamity Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Crona cmon were going to be late for school!" Maka yells waiting at the door. "Your taking forever!"

"Shut up you pig were almost done!" yelled someone from the inside.

"R-Ragnarok thats not nice..." Crona says quietly walking out the door of her room toward Maka.

"So what? I can say whatever I want and you can't do anything about it!" Ragnarok melted back into Crona's bloodstream while giggling to himself.

This is usually how 90% of Crona's mornings go. "Hey Crona?" Maka said while walking to class with a curious expression on her face. "Do you know who your father is?"

"U-Uhm... I-I never thought about it" Crona says quietly. "I just assumed th-that I didn't have one."

"You have to have one silly," Maka said playfully, "Or you would look exactly like Her". Maka never liked saying her name out loud, especially in front of Crona, and he wasvery grateful for it. "And I assume you look alot like him."

"Wh-what makes y-you say that?" Crona says baffled.

"Well you look nothing like Medu... **Her**." Maka said fixing her mistake, she saw him cringe at that Bitches' name. "So you must look alot like him."

"Th-That would be cool..." Crona said fascinated "I wonder if he does look like me." Crona never thought about his father. He didn't think he even had one. The bell for the start of class rung and shook him of his thoughts and the too ran so they wouldn't be horribly late to their first class.

All during class Crona couldn't stop thinking about the conversation the two had earlier. _Would he really look like me? I wonder how tall he is, or what job he does, Does he have my last name too? "God Crona shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"_ "Oh sorry Ragnarok." Crona said quietly too himself.

Dr. Stein was dissecting some rare species from the jungle but no-one was really paying attention, Maka was reading some huge book/weapon, Soul was asleep as/per usual, Black Star was signing his own signature on some flyers, and Kid was trying to make his partner's nails symmetrical.

"Maybe you should ask Lord Death about your father." Maka said while walking to lunch with Crona "He might know."

"Th-Theres no way I-I could ask, it's way too embarrassing!" But it was too late, he was so curious, he had to ask, but he didn't know how! "I-if I go a-ask, would you c-come wi-with me?" Crona said pushing his two index fingers together.

"Sure I would love to!" Maka said pulling Crona to the death room. "Lets go find out!"

Fast Forward

"Hello kiddos! How can I help you two today!" Lord Death said while slightly bouncing.

He-hello s-sir I-I was w-w-wondering wh-who m-m-my f...

"He wants to ask who his father is." Maka said rubbing his back gently. He gave a silent thank you.

"Oh." Death said his face suddenly serious "Well you see... Crona's father was... an agent of mine once." He said picking his words very carefully.

"What do you mean?" "Can you tell us about him?" Maka said bent on figuring this out "Can you show us what he looks like?"

"Hmm" Death said "Okay but what happens or whats said here stays here do you both understand me?" He said very seriously.

"Y-Yes sir."Crona said fumbling with his fingers. Maka patted his back.

"Yes sir"

"Good now let me tell you about him for a little bit."

"Lance, Lance Makenshi is his name, Here is a picture of him"

He hands them both an old photo of a man with blue hair and dark blue eyes. Maka stares flabbergasted at the picture, then Crona, at the picture, then Crona "Said he would look just like you!" Maka said happy that she was right.

"Oh my death..." Crona said to himself looking at the photo, In the photo there is a tall man who looks to be holding an assault rifle with dark blue jeans and a dark gray t-shirt he seems to have an earpiece in his ear but its hard to tell since his dark blue hair is covering one of his eyes.

"Is-is he still alive?" Crona said suddenly gaining looks from the two.

"Yes he is." Death said

"Where is he? What does he do?"

"Well he- He was stopped mid sentence when someone came barging in suddenly.

"Sir there's someone outside!" The man said.

"Well what does he want?" Death said slightly annoyed at the sudden barge in

"He wants to see Crona."

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! Calamity here! Who do you think it is? You'll find out next chapter! Review please and tell me my mistakes and where I should take this because im excited to see where this goes! see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Calamity here I just pushed through writers block so I am now ready to continue so thank you so much for reviewing you guys have no idea how much it means to me! And also to make this story interesting, Medusa's mansion is in Death City so...**

* * *

"He wants to see Crona" The man said slightly on edge at the looks hes getting from the meisters and Lord Death.

"M-M-Me...?" Crona stammered out completely thrown off. "Who is it?" Maka said just as suprised.

"If i'm not mistaken" The man said coughing slightly into his hand "I believe that it's Lance."

Everyone gasps.

"R-Really?" Crona barely squeaked out. Maka rubbed his back "Isn't this great Crona? You get to finally meet your father, you should be excited!"

"B-but what if he doesn't like me?" Crona whispered while hung his head hung low.

"Who couldn't like you Crona?" Maka said rubbing his back gently. "It'll be fine."

"I-I-If you say so M-Maka" Crona muttered "W-w-will you c-come with me?"

"Of course I will" Maka slowly pulled his arm down the hallway slowly, she then realized they were already almost there. "As long as you want me to." Maka giggled.

"O-of course I want you to" Crona said quietly "I know, now lets go say hi shall we?" Maka said happily.

"R-right"

Crona and Maka stood at the end of the steps as they look at the man at the foot. He looks almost exactly like the man in the photo except they notice the dark bags under his eyes and showings of age and noticable white hairs.

Lance's eyes slowly got wide as he saw the certain pink haired meister. "My goodness" he though aloud. He slowly bound up the stairs toward the two being careful as to not to scare them away. "H-hey buddy." he said to Crona.

Crona didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think, should he say something? What should he say. Then he talked first. "H-hey buddy."

"H-hi." Crona said quietly not making eye contact.

"God, look at you." Lance put his hands on his shoulders gently, "Just, look at you, you look like your old man." He laughed to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Maka said while wrapping her arms around his. "M-Maka"? Crona in disbelief by her actions and what she said.

"Oh, hello are you friends of Crona?" Lance said smiling at her "It's nice to meet you, my name is Lance, i'm Crona's..." Lance looks at Crona as to get permission to say it. "Father."

"W-Where were you?"Crona stammered out close to tears.

"Crona, would you want to stay with me? I heard that you lived in the cells here and I thought it would be much more comfortable and we can talk there." Lance said patting his shoulders.

"O-ok l-lets go get my things Maka." Crona said walking toward the school.

"I'll wait here kiddo." Lance said smiling.

"Crona im so happy for you!" Maka said holding onto his arm "Your going to live with your dad!"

"I-I kno im happy too" Crona said quietly "M-Maka wh-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Maka giggled as they got to the room.

"Y-y-your s-s-so close t-t-to me." Crona stammered out. "I-its n-n-not b-bad but i-i-its d-d-d-differ-r-rent."

"Isn't different okay?" Maka said slowly closing the difference between them till there lips were centimeters apart.

"Y-yea" That is all Crona could say before Maka's lips were on his.

* * *

**Woo squeezed some CroMa in there thank goodness! A bit difficult and sorry for the stories being so short! Reviews would be amazing and Thank you in advance! Calamity out!**


End file.
